Wonderment of the Heart and Mind
by Short-Circuited
Summary: Yet another story of a young girl from Kagome's time going into the Bone Eater's Well and becoming a priestess. This is a request from a someone on Quizilla. SesshomaruXOC


**A/N: This was a request on Quizilla a while back that I had, but I don't get on there anymore except to check and see if I have any knew requests. So, I told her that I would still do the story but post it on here instead. I apologize if the OC is Mary Sueish, but as a person taking one shot requests I have to abide by the requesters . . . well, requests. The requester understands that her OC is slightly a Mary Sue. Ha ha, anywho . . .**

**Disclaimer: I, Calamity, do NOT own Inuyasha or the information provided by the requester .**

* * *

Sometimes my mind wanders on its own accord. I hate it. I get distracted too easily, and in this time period, that is bad. You see I am a priestess and I fight demons to rid the world of their horrid pestering. But I did not use to be a dispeller of demons. I use to be your average teenage girl climbing her way through high school in hopes of becoming a nurse. But that went out the window about six years ago, when I was ten.

My parents died in a car accident involving a drunk driver. Ironically, it was the day of their anniversary, the only night of the year that they take away from me to spend time just by themselves. I didn't mind it though; I knew that they needed some time alone every now and again. But it just so happens that on their way home a drunk driver took a hard turn to the right into their lane, and to avoid harming to other driver my dad veered to the left causing them both to collide with the side of the bridge that they were on. The investigators said that they died upon impact, so they did not suffer; that is the only thing I am thankful for.

A day after the accident I moved in with my cousin Higurashi Kagome, and her family. The years rolled on peacefully and nothing exciting happened, well with the Higurashi family that is. Life around the family shrine was, well boring; that was the best way to sum it up, I guess. Grandpa, went on constantly about historical this, authentic that, and pristine this. As Kagome once told me when we were kids, "Here, everything has a story. . . . ".

It was only a year ago when I was actually considered "normal", in my book at least. It was only a year ago that Kagome first discovered the secret of the Bone Eaters Well. Only a year ago that I first met Sesshomaru. . . . . At first I thought Kagome had gone completely insane when she came home three days after her absence crying about going back in time to the feudal era of Japan. But when the half dog demon Inuyasha came bursting into the kitchen while we were having dinner, I then believed everything Kagome had said, I told her that too, of course after I woke up my period of being passed out from the shock. I literally passed out.

It was few hours before I woke up, and only then did Grandpa and Sota tell me that Kagome went to help the Inuyasha character that busted into our home uninvited. When Kagome came home later around 3:00 in the morning did I ask her if she was going to go back. She told me yes, but said that I couldn't go because I didn't have the powers of a priestess or a demon.

This, of course, only heightened my curiosity and I decided to actually follow her one day (it was about four months after Kagome first went into the well) just to see if I could actually get through. Taking a deep breath I jumped in right behind Kagome, and to my amazement I didn't hit a dirt bottom, instead I seemed to float for a few seconds, then I was lowered gently to the dirt bottom. At once I knew that I had made it.

I practically scared Kagome to death, but once we had found out that I was a priestess, and that I could see the sacred jewel shards I began traveling with the group. Honestly, I felt like I was a good addition to the group. I had my place just like everyone else had theirs, but the feeling that I didn't really belong lingered. It wasn't until I first met Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru that I knew where I needed to be.

Sesshomaru. . . . he was basically my mentor, even if he didn't know it. I have learned a lot from him, especially how to wield a sword proficiently. He was my mentor, my leader, my accomplice, and honestly . . . my crush.

The first time I met him was when Rin had gotten separated from him, and I had also gotten separated from my group. I ended up helping Rin find "Sesshomaru-sama", as she called him. The moment I saw him I felt an ominous aura surround me, his gaze was cold and full of years of experience that I could not even compare with. But beneath his cold demeanor I saw a small spark of something, though I did not know what it was at the time.

Immediately, I grabbed Rin and ran, I did not trust the demon with the amber eyes _what_-so-_ever._ But of course I was caught and I ended up almost being killed by him. I seriously had been needle thin away from being a shishkabob, and that brush with my near death made me notice that I would not be leaving little Rin, with that man, demon, or whatever he was.

From then on, I began traveling with Sesshomaru, in order to protect little Rin of course, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure. But honestly, then I really didn't care what he thought; I was only thinking of the sweet, little girl who seemed to take my heart the moment I saw her. It was then that I knew the instincts that I had received from my mother had kicked in. I know those instincts will get me killed one day, especially in this era, but they come naturally, and at the moment they were telling me to protect the little girl I found wandering the forest that day.

Though I have been travelling with Sesshomaru for only about three months, I found myself wanting to be nearer to him every day. It was something I couldn't help, his mysterious presence just drew me in like a moth to a flickering flame. His cold demeanor caused me to shiver even though when he just glances at me it causes my body to catch fire. Honestly, I was unsure of his feelings towards me; one day it seemed he respected me, the next it felt as if he were glaring daggers into my head. I wonder if he knows of my feelings towards him. If he did he would probably find them repulsive because I was a human.

"Miss Amaya, Miss Amaya! Are you alright?", my attention snapped down to the little girl that my thoughts were currently on. I couldn't help but smile back at Rin, whose smiles seemed to be contagious.

"Yes, Little one?" I knelt to her level and brushed a leaf out of her hair that seemed to just now fall in her ebony locks.

"Master Jaken and Sesshomaru-sama, are way ahead. Do you not think that we should catch up with them?" Rin's grin, that also reached her chocolate eyes, never faded though mine did.

I glanced around and noticed that she was right. We were alone in a clearing in the thick forest that surrounded us. Though I could not see Sesshomaru, I could sense that his presence was near bye, and that for some reason his aura had double in its toxic content and density. He was not that far away; plus from a distance I could see a flume of dirt shoot into the air and a loud explosion accompanied it. Sensing the area for other auras, I grimmaced when I felt Inuyasha's escalated demonic aura, and Kagome's softer more calm pure aura that was akin to mine.

Though did miss Kagome, I really did not want to deal with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's petty brotherly battle. As much as I actually cared for the dog demon lord and is little half-brother Inuyasha, I found their battles to be quite stupid and extremely un-necessary.

I say let Inuyasha keep the sword and just be happy with what you have, but I wouldn't tell Lord Sesshomaru that to his face. I already think he doesn't like me, so why would I cause his hateful feelings towards me to grow? I knew the others, being Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, found Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's battles pointless too. Though they cared for and supported Inuyasha in any battle including the ones with his brother, I knew that they found the brotherly tiffs to be quite irritating.

I could go and talk to the others while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought, but I thought better of it. Instead, I grabbed little Rin by her hand, and lead her in the opposite direction of the battle, towards a small creek. It would not be good to have her around the fighting anyways.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is busy right now so we'll wait right here for him ok?" Little Rin nodded and only grinned again as she lifted the ends of her kimono so that it would not get wet as she splashed in the shallow waters of the creek. For a few minutes I even joined her, laughing and playing by her side. That is until I heard a loud screech that seemed to resonate around the area. Slowly my eyes rose to the area right across from us where a slim and nimble looking snake demon had slithered up.

The snake demon was a fuchsia type color that faded to a black at the end of its tail. Three bright crimson eyes adorned each side of its brightly colored head, and two long pearly white fangs glistened as they dripped with poison. But oddly enough two brightly colored fuchsia wings protruded from its back. Honestly, I had never seen a demon that looked like this, though I could tell that it was going to be a formidable opponent for me, even with my spiritual powers. I hated demons, they disgusted me; all they wanted was power, and the ability to be on top. I say that everything has its place in the universe, and if you're not able to get to what you want after the hundredth time, then it's not meant to be.

"Rin, get over behind that rock", Rin did not think twice, she did what she was told; smart girl. Quickly, I slapped a sacred sutra on the rock she was behind; a barrier appeared around the rock just big enough for Rin to fit in. Not even taking my brown eyes off of the demon in front of me, I reached back and slowly pulled my bow from its place, along with an arrow from its quiver. A high pitched hissed left the thing's mouth, but even as the seconds began to tick by, it was only a moment before the snake made the first quick strike, which I retaliated in charged up my spiritual energy and sending a glowing pink arrow at the demon. Just as I had suspected, it was fast, but my arrow had pierced its black tail.

Then, to my surprise, it talked, well actually screeched, "You miserable wench! How dare you hit _me_!" It lifted up high, recoiled and flapped its fuchsia wings, as a warning to back down, though it was not much of a warning because the snake flew out to strike me again with its pearly fangs. Quickly, I hurled my body to the left of the attacked which resulted in me landing in the creek.

Shaking the water from my body I got up and launched another glowing arrow in its direction. This time it did not hit anything except the ground next to the snake-demon's mid body. It moved swiftly out of the way as another one of my arrows launched towards its head. It was starting to read my movements and that wasn't good at all. I needed to start mixing up my attacks; going with this idea I pulled my katana from its violet sheath. Someday, I knew my years of fencing classes would pay off; but, who would've thought that it would be in feudal era Japan?

Leaping up, and filtering my spiritual energy into the blade, I brought it down across the demon's mid back. I smirked as a deep gash had been left there, but it disappeared when the gash filled back in with new scaly flesh. Instant regeneration. . . . this was not good. I had only watched Sesshomaru beat demons who had regeneration abilities, he made it look easy, but I had never fought a demon such as this. I would need help or both mine and Rin's life would be in danger. I worried more for Rin; I knew my barrier was strong, but I don't know how long it would last with me gone. I had to think of something quick, something that would really catch the demon off guard.

But even as I tried to think of something to do, the snake swiped its long tail across my legs and tripped me up. Instead of me hitting the ground, I found myself caught in the grasp of the snake's long poisonous fangs. One of his fangs had pierced the side of my rib cage; I just knew this was it. I would not go down without a fight though, for little Rin's sake. With every bit of strength I had left, I twisted my body and brought my sword up and into one of the snake's eyes. It screeched and wailed as I slowly dug in deeper and pulled the sword across causing the blade to slice into its other two eyes.

It was like time had stopped as I slowly slipped from the demon's grasp, and fell to the ground in a paralyzed heap. Only the quick surge of pain reached me as I fell on my left shoulder. Behind me, I could hear Rin's squeal of horror and her high voice calling for Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. Her cries seemed distant to me, so far away that I could barely even hear her. The last thing I heard before everything went black, was the scratching of metal against metal, and the ear splitting screech of the snake demon.

It felt odd when my eyes seemed to open. Everything around me was blue, a sky blue, and I could hear a few murmurs. I did not expect the underworld to look like this, but it soon occurred to me that I couldn't be in the underworld. Kagome had described to me what the underworld looked like, and this was not it.

"Miss Amaya? Are you awake?" Rin's voice. She sounded scared and happy at the same time.

"Rin? Is that really you?" I couldn't even believe my ears. I was afraid that I was hearing things. Could I truly be alive? Everything was still blue, but now I could see different shades of blue. The shades of blue looked like figures. Now I faintly hear the trickling of a small stream. I blinked a few times and very slowly the blobs of blue figures started to take more definite shapes and more colors started to incorporate themselves with my vision. I then tried testing my body and sat up. Amazingly no pain hit me, I felt fine.

"Yes! Oh Miss Amaya, I was so worried!" Suddenly, I felt Rin jump into my arms. I only smiled as I could make out her cute face among the blurs of colors.

"Are you feeling alright? Are you ok?" Rin asked me several questions before I laughed and answered them.

"Yes Rin, I'm fine. My eyes are just trying to adjust, so give me a few moments alright?" I only heard a small "Mmm-hmmm" before her little body left my arms.

"Where's Jaken, Rin?"

"I'm here you little ingrate!" I could miss the scratchy voice of Jaken and I noticed that he was jumping up and down with his staff. He was only a green and brown blur to me though. I then wondered how long it would take for my vision to come back.

"Jaken, what happened?" Slowly I stood up and tried to catch my balance. With what vision I had I detected the stream that we were by and slowly walked over to it. I knelt down when I felt I was close enough and stuck both hands in the water. I brought the water up to my face and gently washed my eyes off. Slowly again my vision began coming back. I then took a drink of the water to quench my thirst and to water my parched mouth.

"You died." When the words left the little toads mouth I spit my water out and yelled.

"What?"

"You died, but Lord Sesshomaru brought you back with the Tenseiga. The poison from the snake demon reached your heart before we could save you, but luckily Lord Sesshomaru was merciful enough to bring you back."

This really came as a shock to me. I was one of the dead now, like Rin, but yet we were both still alive. How odd, I just could not wrap my mind around the concept, but apparently it was real and I was alive. I practically squealed when my vision came back. I could now see Rin and Jaken, and oddly enough, Sesshomaru who was sitting on the ground with his back against a tree. His focus was in another direction, out upon the horizon where the Sun was setting. Back in the other direction I could see that the stars had started to rise along with the moon. This was the one time of day that I loved dearly; the moment where both the Sun and the Moon were up at the same time. Dusk. . . I loved it. And Sesshomaru sure did look handsome in the dissipating sunlight.

I shook my head clear of any thoughts I had and made my way over to him, where I sat down beside him; his gaze the turned to me who smiled and giggled a bit. I don't know why but in the light looked like he had a halo around him. I found it ironic that he was a demon who looked like an angel.

"What are you looking at?" His voice kept the same monotone structure as he spoke; his amber eyes glowed softly.

"Nothing. " I shook my head and looked away blushing to myself. Jaken and Rin were across the ways playing in the stream trying to catch a few of the little fish that swam by. I giggled and smiled at the little girl and the imp. Whether Sesshomaru liked to admit it or not, we were like a small out of place family.

"Rin", I spoke softly towards the little girl who looked up and smiled.

"Yes Miss Amaya?"

"Why don't you take Jaken and go collect us some fire wood and I'll cook us those fish that you caught", I asked her gently with a sweet smile. Rin giggled and hopped out of the stream pulling Jaken along with her.

"Alright, we will be back soon. Come on, Master Jaken. Let's go fetch some firewood." It looked comical how Rin drug the little imp behind her by his hand.

Once they were a ways away I turned back to Sesshomaru who still had his cold amber gaze on me, like he had been studying me. The idea made a shiver run through my spine.

"Why did you save me?" The question seemed to catch him off guard for a moment but he soon went back to normal.

"What does it matter if I saved you or not?" His question in place of the answer I wanted did not startle me too much. Sesshomaru was a hard one to get answers from, yet I kept at it.

"I just want to know, ok? I mean, I know you don't like me very much, so I was just wondering why you decided to bring me back to life." I knew I wouldn't get an answer from the ever cold Sesshomaru, but it was worth a shot wasn't it?

"You do not know what I think of you, do you not? So how do you know that I did not rescue you out of pity, mercy, or consideration?" My mouth hung open, that was the most that his ever said to me in one breath since I've known him. It wasn't much but it meant a lot to me.

"I…umm-"

"You do not know why I did it, nor will I ever tell you why; whether you figure it out why I did save you will be entirely up to your mind. Just be thankful that I saved your life. If you want a reason for why I saved you right now, just think I did it because you protected Rin."

I didn't know whether I should cry or nod. His response was so cold that it practically broke my rekindled heart. It's amazing that the same person that brought life back into my heart with a swing of his sword, is the same person who practically just now told me that he did not care anything for me. I knew I would end up getting hurt at one point or another.

"So you saved me because I'm protected Rin", I asked quietly looking to the ground. He then sent me a hate filled glare that froze me solid.

"As I said before, I will never tell you why I saved you. If it means that much to you then you should figure it out on your own. Understood?" His voice had actually had a snappy tone to it; but I noted that the monotone streak was interlaced with it. I could only nod as I fought back the tears that threatened to escape.

A few moments had passed before a tear silently slipped down my cheek; in order to not let him see I looked away and wiped it away on the sleeve of my kimono. I was so ridiculous. Soon more tears followed and I had small paths that traced their way in the smooth grooves of my cheeks. I felt like a fool. I didn't even notice when Sesshomaru's clawed hand turned my head to face him. He had that same stoic look on his face and that cold gleam in his eyes; practically a statue.

My vision was blurred by the walls of tears that decided to collect in my lower lids, but I couldn't mistake the proximity that we were in. When he wiped my tears away I gasped, what was he doing? He basically gives me the cold shoulder, now he's comforting me. Bi-polar much?

Once my tears stopped I could only blush as he came closer to my face.

"Sesshomaru. . . what are you-", my sentence was stopped completely when he laid his lips on mine, his hand tilted my face up to get at a better angle. I knew my face looked like a tomato as I blushed horribly. My brown eyes closed and I fell into the kiss that was surprisingly gentle and slow. My mind fell into black as I only concentrated on the task at hand. I honestly couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was kissing me: I was kissing him. I wanted to be closer to him and feel more of his soft lips, so I pulled him closer by wrapping my arms around his neck. I barely felt when he slid his one arm behind me and slipped to my waist to pull me even closer to him.

The position and angle that we were at seemed to cause my body to contort awkwardly so I adjusted myself so I was sitting sideways in his lap. When I did this I felt his tongue run across my lower lip gently, so I opened my eyes to see his half-lidded amber ones staring back at me. At that exact moment, my ears picked up the faint sound of Rin's giggle.

I only pulled away, gave him one last small kiss before I got off his lap, and readjusted my silver kimono from when it had become more loose than it already was from our little "session".

"Is this enough Miss Amaya", Rin asked me as she pointed back to Jaken who was carrying a stack of wood that was larger than him.

"Yes-", my voice came out as a squeak, so I cleared my throat before trying to speak again, "Yes Rin, that is plenty. Just set it over there and I'll start us a fire."

She only nodded and helped Jaken stack the wood up in a small circle. As they did this I glanced to Sesshomaru who's lips turned up at the edges in a small devious smirk, that caused me to blush.

I think I figured out why he saved me . . . . .


End file.
